Oh, The Things Pocky Makes Me Do!
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: A bored, hot day in Central. Well, of course a certain mischievous busybody turns that around when he bursts into Mustang's office with a giant box of pocky. And of course, no pocky comes without a price. But just how much is our poor heroine willing to risk to finally obtain her much beloved treat? And who is the one behind the scheme? Oneshot dedicated to Trunk'sfallenAngel!


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

It was a boring, hot day in Central Command.

"Do we really have to stay here?" I asked, fanning myself with a piece of paper riddled with my bored doodles. I sat next to Ed on one of the couches in Mustang's giant office, with Al sitting across from us. All Mustang's subordinates were slacking, either dying of boredom or taking a nap.

And Mustang was sound asleep, head lying on his desk and a black mustache drawn on his face in ink, courtesy of none other than myself. What can I say? At least I'd have some fun dodging his fireballs when he finally woke up.

Riza was away visiting some of her friends in East City, so no one was here to discipline all of us anyway.

"Well, the Pyro-Maniac is out cold, so we could always sneak away." Ed said. I yawned, slumping over and resting my head on his shoulder.

"But there's nothing to dooo~!" I whined, making myself comfortable as I leaned on Ed. He blushed a deep shade of red, but hesitantly put an arm around me to make me more comfortable.

That's when the door burst open, only to reveal the ever-enthusiastic Hughes, aka the most embarrassing busybody I had ever met in my life so far.

"Why is everyone so tired?" He questioned, looking over at all of Mustang's sleepy subordinates. They hummed in response, most likely too lazy to try to make out their words.

He looked over at Ed, Al and I, sitting on the couches, and took a seat next to Al, across from Ed and I.

"This is the first time I've seen you lovebirds be so publicly cuddly." Hughes stated bluntly with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Ed's my replacement pillow." I said, closing my eyes. "Although he's not anywhere near as squishy and soft as my other pillow, he'll do."

"Alright, you can go to sleep~" Hughes drawled teasingly. "I guess I'll just leave with this pocky I was planning to give you~!" At the mention of pocky, all my drowsiness instantly faded and my eyes opened, staring at Hughes intently.

"POCKY?! What? Where?_ WHAT?!_" I exclaimed, most probably waking up the whole office. Hughes held up a fairly big, red box with the signature ribbon of my all-time favorite bakery, Marrie's Kitchen. It was a fairly expensive bakery and downtown Central, but the pocky was totally worth the distance and money.

But I knew Hughes wouldn't give up something that cost that much without wanting something in return. And his grin was starting to make me wonder just what kind of things he had planned.

"First, before I give you the pocky," Hughes said tauntingly, "I want you to play a little game." I was torn between abandoning my pocky in favor of my innocence, or just complying with whatever game he came up with just to get the pocky.

And, by a landslide, the need for pocky won.

"Okay." I said to everyone's surprise. Of course, everyone in the room who wasn't sleeping (Which would be everyone since I woke them all up with my scream) was paying close attention to what was happening, since apparently my embarrassment was their entertainment.

Hughes gestured for me to come closer to him so he could whisper it to me, and I got out of Ed's arms. For a moment, I could tell he was sorely tempted to keep me away from the devious Hughes, but his curiosity won out and he let me out of his grip.

"Okay, so…" Hughes trailed off, whispering the details of the game in my ear.

By the time he was done, my mouth fell open and my whole face heated up as I quickly straightened myself, standing up.

"What? What'd he say?" Al asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

I blushed even harder if possible, and murmured something under my breath, something along the lines of, "What I do for my favorite treat…." Hughes pushed me forward, toward Ed, who was watching the whole thing intently.

"Go on," Hughes smirked. "You want the pocky, right?" I gave him the darkest look I could muster.

"I hate you so much…" I mumbled, sitting next to Ed. I turned to Ed, gluping and attempting to find the right words.

"Yes?" He asked, seeing my trouble. I took a deep breath.

"IneedyoutoplaythegamewithmecanyouhelpmeIreallywan tthepockyandtheresnootherwayIcansnatchitfromhim." I said hurriedly, confusing everyone with my odd squabbling.

"What?" Ed said, puzzled.

"I…. n-need you for the game." I repeated with a stutter. "That pocky is reallyyyy expensive and I'm broke s-so I need your h-help." Ed looked at me innocently.

"What's the game called?" He asked.

"The Pocky game." Hughes answered for me. "It's become quite popular with teenagers these days, and it's advertised by a lot of bakeries that sell pocky because it has brought them more business with couples."

"Couples?" Ed questioned, and I squeaked when he looked at me. "What the hell did he say to you?"

"Many things, he said very many things…" I mumbled, and all the adults grinned at us.

"Ohh, I remember this one." Havoc said loudly, laughing. "Go on, Lynette. Try it."

"How can you guys think up such lewd things for a young, innocent girl to do?" I shot back, wrinking my nose in discontent.

"Innocent?" Breda chuckled. "Sorry, we didn't notice." I scoffed, turning back to Ed.

"Let's just do this to get the pocky and hide in your apartment from all these perverted adults." I said, before turning to Hughes and holding out a hand. "Gimme one." Hughes smugly obliged, handing me a dark chocolate pocky stick.

"Okay, Al, sweetie, I want you to stand outside." I said, looking over at the adorably clueless Al. Cautiously, he nodded and got up, walking outside and closing the door.

"Now what?" Ed asked, and I held the pocky stick between us.

"Bite one end but don't break it off." I commanded, and he awkwardly followed my order. Sending one last glare at Hughes, I bit the other end, so Ed and I held the pocky stick between us by our teeth.

"Now, the goal is to finish the pocky stick between the two of you, so nibble on it slowly." Hughes finished the instructions, and Ed's eyes widened.

All the adults cooed and wolf whistled in the background as I grudgingly nibbled forward, unable to contain my utter humiliation.

Our lips inched closer and closer with every little bite of pocky we took, and my heart seemed like it was about to explode when our lips were just centimeters apart.

But that's when something else happened.

"_LYNETTE!_" Mustang's roar startled everyone, including Ed and I. I was just agile enough to lean back as a fireball passed where my head had been just seconds before.

Never had I been so happy to see Mustang's furious fireballs in my entire life.

"I guess that's my cue to disappear." I said, stealing the box of pocky from Hughes and dodging another fireball. "And I think I've been embarrassed enough to earn this, so I'm gone." And with that, I dashed out the door, sprinting for my life in attempt to avoid Mustang as he chased after me, intent killing me with one of his flaming hot fire balls of rage.

* * *

"Looks like you're still alive." I heard Ed's voice. I opened my eyes and sat up just to see the brothers walk through the door, closing it behind them and slipping off their shoes.

"Yeah, but I think he singed some of my hair…" I said, holding up a small section of hair where the ends were all burnt. Ed and Al sweatdropped.

"How far did he chase you?" Ed asked, sitting down next to me. Al, noticing the situation, tiptoed into the kitchen, being the sneaky suit of armor he was, leaving Ed and I alone.

"Two blocks." I said bluntly. "Then I found the town fountain and doused him." Ed laughed, and I rolled my eyes at his response. "I'm going to have to cut off all this burnt hair, though…"

"But you don't regret it, do you?" Ed grinned, and I couldn't help but smile as I shrugged.

"What can I say? He looks good in a mustache." I joked, eliciting a snort of amusement from Ed.

"It's still a shame, though." He said, sitting back. I looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "My hair?"

"No, that he interrupted us." Ed said with a smirk I had never imagined him capable of. "Although, it's better with just the two of us."

"What? Huh?" I said, sweating nervously. I had faintly gotten his meaning, and it made me anxious, but I still was slightly puzzled to what he meant.

"This." He said. With shocking confidence, he turned to me and suddenly tugged me to him, and before I could register what he was doing, his lips were on mine, in a kiss.

A_ kiss._

Ed _kissed_ me.

_Without_ Hughes's urging.

**Oh god.**

My heart spiked, and for a moment, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack as I completely froze, my eyes wide.

Despite my reaction, he continued on, almost oozing the confidence I had sensed before, his lips working against mine sensually as his hands moved up to cup my face to keep me from pulling away.

He was the one who pulled away (because obviously I couldn't) and stared into my still-widened eyes, smiling that cute arrogant little smile of his.

"So, did you like it?" He asked, intrigued by my stiffness.

"Y-you _smarmy_ little_ shit_…" I mumbled as my face turned a dark red. "You gave me a freaking heart attack. Don't… do that so… _suddenly_…" I looked down at my lap, awkwardly embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, and I felt him kiss my forehead. "I… put Hughes up to that." He paused at my gasp before continuing, "Lynette, I… really like you." I looked up only to see his cheeks redden a bit, but no where near the dark shade mine had turned.

"I…" I said softly, my thoughts wandering all over the place. That's when I recalled a few of his previous words, which fueled my reaction.

"…am going to freaking _murder_ YOU!" I yelled, my eyes going even wider as I tried to smack Ed. He dodged it, almost as if he had anticipated it, and jumped off the couch, sprinting away as I chased after him, roaring for him to stop with fire raging in my eyes.

Let's just say, I wasn't the only one who ran two blocks that day.

* * *

**HI GUYS! OMG it took me sooo long but here it is! The oneshot dedicated to one of my ever so lovely readers, Trunk'sfallenAngel~! For winning the contest awhile ago, hehe.**

**I've gotten a few people who wanted Lynette and Ed to do "the pocky game" and, since I'm obviously obsessed with pocky, I knew what that was, so HERE YA GO~!**

**Also, on a different note, I will probably not update TGHB for about three weeks. I'm going to my Gifted and Talented camp on Sunday, and I'll be so busy during the day and I'm going to be staying far from home so I won't have the time nor technology to update.**

**But, since I'll be taking advanced writing classes, I'll promise to work hard and try to become a better writer while I'm gone~!**

**I'll miss you all! I'll try to think about the next chapters while I'm gone!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
